The present invention relates to a leak-proof pet ball. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pet ball that allows an animal to walk inside the ball to move around the floor of a room while preventing liquids and solids, such as droppings, located within the ball from leaking onto the floor. In addition, the present invention allows for the free flow of air into and out of the interior of the ball to allow the animal to breathe. Further, the pet ball may be easily disassembled for cleaning purposes.
Animals such as dogs, cats, hamsters, and gerbils are typically restricted in the areas in which they can roam. For example, it is not uncommon for dogs and cats to be confined to the interior of a house, or for hamsters or gerbils to be confined to a cage. Due to the limited space available within these environments, pets normally do not get an adequate amount of exercise. Therefore, it is desirable to allow them to leave their normal surroundings for purposes of exercise and for a change in scenery.
Various devices have been developed to allow pets to exercise outside of their normal surroundings. For instance, different types of hamster wheels and pet balls have been developed to allow a pet to exercise outside of its cage. A currently existing hamster ball includes a single shell with holes defined therein to allow a hamster to breathe when positioned within the ball. This type of ball allows the hamster to walk inside the ball, thus making the ball travel around the floor of a house.
While the aforementioned ball allows the hamster to exercise and be removed from the confines of its cage, this device suffers from a number of drawbacks and deficiencies. For instance, the holes in the ball allow the pet to breathe, but they also permit liquid and solids to leak through the holes and come into contact with the floor. The possibility that solids or liquids may leak from the ball discourages a pet owner from putting his or her pet in currently existing ball devices for long periods of time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pet ball that ameliorates the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies. The present invention fills these needs as well as other needs.